Code Lyoko E91:  The Draft
by James the Lesser
Summary: Jeremie has a new idea to fight and beat Sanne. But to do it the whole group needs to agree. Will another Sanne attack sway the vote?


**Code Lyoko Episode 91: The Draft**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-90 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

**A/N I am going to make a change in this story. The whole time I have called Sissi "Sissy". Word pad says Sissi is wrong. But I know it is right. I may go back and change all the "Sissy"s to Sissi when I get writers block but for now this story will be the first to have the correct spelling of Sissi. I will also now be spelling Crab as Krabe, as it is spelled on the show.**

**A/N Part Deux The song lyric from the last episode was **

**Sanne **"_can't always get what we want."_

**Aelita **"But if you try sometimes you get what you need!"

**By The Rolling Stones! Get it? In uh, I think Episode 27, New Order, she tells Jim **"Stones, like the rock group."** So I added a lyric from the Stones. Just a little Easter Egg for the people who read this.**

"Yumi are you sure you're ok?" Ulrich and Yumi are in the woods. Yumi wasn't back to her normal self. She still lashed out without notice or would start crying when there was no reason to. Ulrich was trying to help her but was just as lost as Yumi was.

"I don't know anymore Ulrich." Yumi is on the ground leaning against a tree. "I nearly punched Theo earlier today because he was ahead of me in the lunch line. I didn't want to but he just being there made me mad."

"Jeremie said Sanne affected your, uh, the thingamojob that controls emotions." Ulrich tried to think of the name. "The thing that makes alligators so angry."

"The medulla oblongata, I think." Yumi isn't sure what it is called either. Neither are very good in biology. "I know he said that Ulrich I was there."

"So don't blame yourself for thinking or feeling like that. Sanne did it to control you and to hurt you when Aelita freed you from her control." Ulrich leans over to Yumi when he hears her sniff. "I'm sorry I didn't know Yumi."

"How could you have known? I didn't even know. I don't remember making the deal or any of the times Sanne was supposed to have been controlling me." Yumi leans against Ulrich. "I'm just happy that William was innocent." Yumi sniffs again as her eyes start to water.

"Don't cry Yumi we all thought he had turned on us." Ulrich rests his head on Yumi's.

"He was used because of me Ulrich. He was tricked by her and killed by her. I _hate_ Sanne!" Yumi clenches her fist starting to become angry. "I want to kill her like she killed William! We should go to Jeremie and make him destroy Lyoko and Sanne!"

"Calm down Yumi!" Ulrich hugs Yumi tightly. "Calm down your anger is getting out of control again." Yumi struggles a little then stops. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it! I get mad at something stupidly then get mad that I got mad so easily and I…" Ulrich kisses her.

"Jeremie said the Scanners can't fix whatever it was Sanne did to you, only time can. Relax, hold on to me, I'll help you."

Back in the Factory Jeremie and Aelita are having a heated discussion. "We can't do that Jeremie!"

"Why not? Just one time send an army of volunteers to Lyoko and defeat Sanne once and for all?" Jeremie had presented the idea two days before but they didn't have time to discuss it.

"Because our lives are already at stake and we don't need to put anyone else's life on the line! Do you know how long it would take to make a program for everyone? And if we told someone and they refused what would we do then?" Aelita wanted to put no one else in danger as much as she had her friends.

"I could make a program that makes programs! A simple basic program that gives them a weapon and the same ability. I could mass produce them Aelita and with an army we could finally win." Jeremie had already started working on such a program before he even talked to Aelita about it.

"Who do we ask if I do decide to let this happen? Milly and Tamiya? They may be nice but they aren't fighters. And with the newsletter they have do you really think they could keep a secret?"

"Maybe not those two. I was thinking as a beta test Jim and Sissi." Aelita stops herself from screaming several words that Jeremie would scold her for saying. She collects herself and decides on something more polite to say.

"Are you insane? Sissi and Jim! Why not Yolanda and Ms. Hertz? Why not call the Prime Minister and ask him to join us?"

"Jim knew about Lyoko and Sanne before. He didn't freak out, he didn't tell anyone, and he helped us. I chose Sissi because she to has known the truth before without panicking or telling anyone. If they worked out I would try Samantha and Emily, maybe Theo or Mike."

"No Jeremie I won't allow it!"

"How do you expect us to win then Aelita? We go to Lyoko, Sanne sends monsters, and we come back. We send an army we would be able to face Sanne and maybe even win! If I used my Jeremie Ghost Program on the main group we could invade Sector 5 and take it over. Like how Franz did before."

"So we send more and we lose more! We sent William to Lyoko and look what happened to him! He died three times!"

"He couldn't be devirtualized back to Earth like everyone we would send. I think we should do a group vote Aelita. We call the others, tell them the plan, and if they vote yes we can see who gets drafted."

"Go ahead Jeremie but you won't have my help!" Aelita turns around and walks to the elevator. "I never should have put you in danger. I won't put anyone else in danger. If you and the rest do decide to do this then you will be responsible for anyone who dies." Aelita pushes the button and goes up to the Factory floor leaving Jeremie behind.

Nearly an hour later Jeremie and the rest, minus Aelita, in the Control Room. "Where's Aelita?"

"She's busy Odd. Look, I have an idea to win this fight with Sanne. Aelita disagrees with me but I think it might be our last chance at winning." The others look at Jeremie wondering what he had in mind. "I want to draft and army, from the school, and send them to Lyoko to fight and defeat Sanne."

"You're kidding me right? An army, from Kadic Academy, on Lyoko? General Sissi leading the charge, you've lost it Jeremie." Odd shakes his head. He did not see this going well.

"Well, Sissi is one of my top choices, after Jim."

"Jim? Jeremie you're serious, not joking. No wonder Aelita left."

"Why would this not work? Jim helped us before when he knew about Lyoko and Sanne. So did Sissi, in a way. Then I was thinking if they worked we could go to Samantha, Emily, Theo, and Mike. Then if they work out expand from there." Jeremie pleads his case but the others don't seem to be buying it. "Look, do you want to fight Sanne for the next ten years or win?"

"We want to win Jeremie but putting others at risk is too much! And what if we tell the wrong person? Remember what happened when we told Taelia? She went to the Principal and the police!" Jeremie looks away. He had mistaken Taelia for Aelita foolishly.

"What if we told it, and if they didn't believe us, tell them it was a joke? That we were trying to trick them into sounding like an idiot?" S.S. wasn't against the idea. She wanted to win. She wanted to fight, if it took an army then that's what it would take.

"And if they agree just to find out about this place then turn on us? Jeremie this idea is too risky." It was hard enough to keep the secret between themselves let alone telling others who might not be as trustworthy. "Before I vote I want to think about."

"So do I." Yumi wasn't sure about what she thought of an army. She knew Jim helped them out before when he knew but this would be different.

"I don't think we can vote on this right now." Odd speaks for him and S.S. "If we do this it will change Lyoko and our group."

"Ok, take the day to think about it. I need a break anyways while this runs." Jeremie turns on the program to make Materialization Programs. The group gets on the elevator and goes up to the Factory floor. "If you do decide yes on this then think about whom we could draft. I already have several people in mind but you know other people who might be good." They go to the sewer and take their skateboards and scooter back to the school.

After lunch Odd and S.S. are walking towards the Gazebo. "Come on Odd it would be great to finally be able to fight Sanne fairly."

"Yes, get a bunch of amateurs and send them to Lyoko to get taken to like a Catholic Priest takes it to an Alter Boy." Odd was not seeing things the way S.S. was. He saw it more as a circus act of clowns running around while a Krabe shoots at them.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad Odd. Sissi knows Pencak Silat and Jim could fight. You told me he fought for you guys before." S.S. hadn't even been in Europe for that but could imagine a big guy like Jim punting a Kankrelat.

"But it's dangerous! Before maybe, when you couldn't feel pain, but now you can." Odd did not think anyone could go through what he and the rest had gone through. At first it was easy, and they were eased into the attacks. Before an attack was a car being possessed, a ghost possessing something small. Now the attacks could kill millions, destroy the school, or worse.

"What's that?" Milly and Tamiya were trying to find a scoop in the woods when they see a giant metal object rolling down the red trail.

"It looks like a giant bowling ball! Tamiya make sure you get it." Tamiya follows the object with her camera. "It looks like it is going towards the school."

"But who's driving it?" Tamiya starts to jog after the object not wanting to miss out on the story of a life time.

"Maybe it's an alien space ship!" Milly follows Tamiya on the red trail towards Kadic Academy. "It's getting away Tamiya!"

"Odd we need more people! Sanne sends a dozen Assassins and we get beat. How about we send a dozen people? Or two dozen people? We could finally beat Sanne."

"We could do the same if Jeremie deleted Lyoko when Sanne was on it." Odd and S.S. get to the Gazebo and sit down. "You can vote to do it but I vote against it. If the others vote for it then you win and I'll help."

"It's stopping!" Tamiya and Milly have followed the object to the Kadic Academy Campus. Odd and S.S. hear Milly yelling and turn around to see an old enemy.

"Damn it! This is why we should do this Odd!" S.S. and Odd run out of the Gazebo as the Mega Tank opens up and fires. The beam destroys the Gazebo and scares Tamiya enough to drop her camera.

"We got to get out of here!" Tamiya picks her camera up and runs away. Milly looks at the object turn and aim at Odd.

"Odd watch out!" The beam comes out and Odd dodges it. The beam goes out farther and hits the Main Dorm.

"S.S. call Ulrich! I'm going to distract this oversized marble!" Odd turns around and stares at the Mega Tank. "Hey you! How did you get your fat ass out of the Scanners?"

S.S. runs and calls Ulrich. "Mega Tank!" She keeps running towards the sewer entrance in the woods. "Odd's distracting it for now but told me to call you and get to the Factory!"

"That's what that was?" Ulrich and Yumi were in the gym training. "Ok S.S. I'll call Jeremie." Ulrich hangs up. "Yumi, Sanne found a way to get a Mega Tank here."

"How did one fit through the Scanners?" Yumi and Ulrich start running towards the exit of the gym when Odd runs in. "Odd!"

"You have to get out of here. The Mega Tank is right behind…" Odd ducks when the wall of the gym explodes. The Mega Tank had fired at the gym and made an entrance.

"You?"

"Yeah how did you figure that out?" Odd and the other two run towards the gym locker rooms.

"The look on your face as a Mega Tank blew a hole in the wall gave it away." Ulrich looks backwards at the Mega Tank and notices something different about it. "It doesn't have any Sanne Eyes!" Odd and Yumi look behind them and notice the same thing.

"On three we jump to the left!" The Mega Tank starts to charge another attack. "Three!" All three jump to the left as the energy beam from the Mega Tank barely misses Ulrich before slamming into the far wall.

"This place is going to collapse if we don't get out of here." Yumi gets to the doors for the girls' locker rooms and opens them. "Sorry to anyone who's in here but we have to come in here!" Odd and Ulrich look around, they had never seen the girls' locker room.

"Hey your locker room is cleaner no fair." Odd and Ulrich follow Yumi to the back wall.

"Give me a lift so I can open the window." Ulrich cups his hands and Yumi steps in them. Giving her a boost Yumi unlocks the window and climbs through. "It's a bit of a drop but its better then getting blasted." The Mega Tank fires at the locker room doors making the building shake and Yumi falls off the ledge.

"Yumi!"

"No time to worry about her Ulrich we have to get out!" Odd uses Ulrich as a ladder and gets to the window. "Grab my hand!" Ulrich does and Odd pulls Ulrich up as the Mega Tank fires again. Odd falls backwards taking Ulrich with him.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." Ulrich helps Odd up after landing outside of the gym.

"Yeah, no problem." There is a loud cracking noise, the three turn towards the gym and see the walls start to cave in. "But that is. We need to get to the Factory!"

"One of us needs to stay behind to make sure it doesn't hurt anyone." The three look at each other. Staying behind was practically suicide.

"I'll do it." Yumi volunteers.

"No way Yumi, if you start crying or get angry you won't be of any use to the students."

"Exactly, if I go to Lyoko and breakdown crying it will slow you down and deactivating the Tower is the priority." Yumi's phone rings. "Hello?"

"There is an activated Tower. I think it has to do with the recent explosions!" Jeremie had just found out about the attack.

"We know Jeremie! Sanne sent a Mega Tank!" Jeremie can't hear the next few words as the sound of the gym collapsing in on itself is to loud.

"I'll stay, you'll stay, it doesn't matter we just need someone to get it out of the campus!" Odd starts to back away from the destroyed gym. "Who knows how long until big meanie gets out of there!

"Yumi I trust you, go to the Factory with Odd and I'll stay here." Ulrich was already making a plan.

"Ok, don't do anything Odd would do." Yumi kisses Ulrich on the cheek then runs with Odd towards the sewer entrance.

"Where are they!" S.S. was in the Scanner Room waiting for the others. She was sitting of the floor looking at the damaged Scanners. "One left, good job Sanne." S.S. lies on her back and stares at the ceiling.

In the sewer Yumi, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita are going as fast as possible. "Where are Ulrich and S.S.?

"Ulrich stayed behind to try and lure the Mega Tank away from the school and S.S. is at the Factory already." Yumi cringes as her head starts to hurt. "I told him not to do anything dangerous but we have to hurry!" Yumi cringes again and falls off her skateboard.

"Yumi!" Odd stops before running into her. "What happened?"

"Go! I'll get there when I do." Yumi starts to feel mad, angry, and wants the others gone before she snaps. "Now!" Yumi punches the wall in anger. The others leave Yumi behind as she starts hitting things around her, including her skateboard leaving it broken.

"Are we sure Sanne isn't controlling her?" When they get to the Factory Jeremie blurts it out.

"I don't know and right now it doesn't matter Ulrich is back at the school dealing with the Mega Tank." Odd and the others get down to the Factory floor and to the elevator.

"Drop me off at the Control Room then head to the Scanners. I want to try and figure out how Sanne sent a Mega Tank through a Scanner." The elevator stops and Jeremie gets off. The elevator continues down to the Scanner Room to find S.S. and the damaged Scanners.

"She sent two of them?" Aelita looks at the damaged Scanners, no way to repair them in time.

"What? What do you see?" Jeremie is bringing up the Transfer Programs.

"Two Scanners were damaged. Did Sanne send two Mega Tanks?"

"I don't know but I doubt it. Maybe she sent half of a Mega Tank through each one. That would explain how she got one to Earth and why both are damaged." Jeremie changes the Programs he was loading. "Who goes first?"

"What goes second." Odd gets in the remaining Scanner after telling a bad joke.

"Very funny Odd," Jeremie loads Odd's program. "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtualization," Odd lands on Lyoko. A few minutes later the rest of the Lyoko Gang is on Lyoko.

"Where to Jeremie?" Before Jeremie answers the vehicles are loaded and sent to Lyoko. "Thanks, but where are we going?" Odd gets on the Overboard and goes up in the air for a look around.

"Go east. There is a platform you have to take a right on, then go north." Jeremie starts to work on his Jeremie Ghost Program to send Ghosts to Lyoko to help his friends. The faster they were, the stronger they were, and the sooner they would deactivate the Tower. "I'm sending you guys some presents." Jeremie loads the program and activates it.

"We see them Jeremie." The Ghosts materialize and fly down possessing each person. "Wow, talk about a boost huh S.S.?" Odd is ready to fight anything, or so he feels.

"Yeah, wish I could feel like this all the time." The group continues to fly until they get to the platform Jeremie told them about and find opposition.

"Three Assassins and two Mega Tanks, Sanne must want to stop us badly." Odd stops the Overboard. "You know, we don't have to fight them. We could just go north from here on the vehicles."

"They'll come after us. You two stay here and distract them while I try to get to the Tower." Aelita, on the Overwing, turns north as Odd and S.S. on the Overboard get into action.

"Extend!" S.S. aims for a Mega Tank about to fire. It closes up and the power pole bounces off. "Odd I'm going down!" S.S. jumps off the Overboard nearly landing on the Mega Tank. "Knock knock." S.S. taps on the Mega Tank with her power pole. Using the reflection off of the Mega Tank she sees an Assassin is about to shoot her. "Extend!" She flies up in the air as the Assassin fires a laser. It hits the Mega Tank and bounces off hitting another Assassin.

"Good idea S.S.!" Odd flies down on the Overboard in front of the other Mega Tank. "Hey, open up and meet your maker!"

"I think they already met Sanne." S.S. dodges a laser, the Mega Tank opens. "Odd be careful."

"I know what I'm doing!" Odd sees the Mega Tank is charging. "Toro, Toro, come on ugly." Odd jumps to the side as the Mega Tank fires. The beam comes out and hits an Assassin knocking it off the ledge. "Laser Arrow!" Before the Mega Tank closes Odd fires an arrow hitting the Eye.

"Odd, I think they figured our plan out!" The last Mega Tank closes up, turns, and heads off after Aelita.

"We still have these monsters left." Odd flies up in the air on the Overboard. "Bombardment time, Laser Arrow!" Odd fires arrow after arrow at the Assassins. They are able to dodge the arrows well enough to keep the Eye from being hit but are left open to attack by S.S.

"Extend!" The power pole extends hitting an Assassin as it was close to the edge. The Assassin falls off and into the Digital Sea below exploding when it hits. "Odd go help Aelita I'll take care of the last one!" S.S. brings her power pole back to normal. "Go!"

"Ok S.S." Odd flies off hoping to keep the Mega Tank from getting to Aelita.

Back on Earth Ulrich has made it into the woods but now was trapped. Wherever he ran there would be innocent people. If Ulrich hid somewhere the Mega Tank might stop pursuing him to hurt others. "Jeremie, what do I do? I can't fight it and I've ran out of places to run!" Ulrich had called Jeremie hoping for answers. "If it had a Sanne Eye on it I might be able to destroy it but without a Sanne Eye it's practically invincible!"

"Well, they can't swim can they? Find a river, or a pool, either would do." Jeremie starts loading up a program to send Ulrich a Ghost. "Stay on the line I have a gift for you." Jeremie gets the program loaded and sends a Ghost to Ulrich through the phone.

"Thanks." Ulrich runs towards the pool with the Mega Tank in hot pursuit.

"There we go." S.S. finally destroys the last Assassin after getting hit with a laser. "Jeremie, could you send the Overbike?" Jeremie does and S.S. gets on. "I'm coming Odd." She takes off as fast as the Overbike will go.

"What's wrong with me?" Odd looks down at himself and sees part of him is gone! "Jeremie something's wrong with me!" The parts virtualize back as another part disappears. "Watch out below!" Odd's feet had disappeared making him lose his footing on the Overboard, literally. Before he lands they materialize back but now he was missing his left arm.

"I don't know what's going on." A big red exclamation point was on the screen. "I used up to many resources!" The computer was doing too much causing errors. "I'm canceling your Ghost Odd." Jeremie does and Odd returns to normal.

"Thanks, now I'm tired." Having the energy leave him Odd is left feeling weak even though he was as strong as he normally was on Lyoko.

"Well buck up Odd I had to devirtualize the Overboard to." The Ghost in Ulrich was too important to cancel so Jeremie was taking away from his friends on Lyoko. "Sorry."

"No Problem I have a ride coming up!" Odd sees S.S. coming fast on the Overbike. "Give me a ride!" Odd sticks his arm out as does S.S. She grabs his arm, still moving, and swings Odd onto the back of the Overbike.

"There's a fee Odd, 3.7 Euros per mile." S.S. revs the engine on the Overbike and goes as fast as possible to catch up to the Mega Tank and Aelita.

Ulrich was running as fast as he could. With the Jeremie Ghost powering him it was like being on Lyoko and doing a constant Super Sprint. He had to zig zag since running in a straight line would allow the Mega Tank to get a shot off. "Out of the way!" Ulrich runs by people being nothing but a blur to them. The Mega Tank however was not.

"Run! The aliens are attacking!" People ran screaming from the 'alien' barreling down the street.

"Move!" Ulrich dodges cars as he crosses a street. The Mega Tank does not.

"My car! It was brand new!" A man had gotten in the way of the Mega Tank having his BMW smashed.

"There it is!" Ulrich had made it to the pool. He turns around to see the Mega Tank is gaining on him fast. "Just a little more time!" Ulrich jumps in the air over the fence to the pool then jumps across it. "Come on!"

"What are you doing?" Sissi was at the pool as were other students from Kadic Academy.

"Get out of here!" Ulrich didn't think about other people being at the pool. "There's an alien coming this way and it's after me!"

"Sure Ulrich I'll believe it when I see it." Seconds later the Mega Tank breaks through the fence.

"Believe me now?" Sissi runs away as other students scramble out of the pool. "Over here, follow me!" Ulrich runs around the pool with the Mega Tank following him. He runs around to the other side of the pool and the Mega Tank continues not able to get Ulrich lined up for a shot. "What's taking them so long!" Ulrich runs around the pool, with the Mega Tank following, like something out of a cartoon.

"There it is!" S.S. and Odd had caught up to the Mega Tank. "That means Aelita is close." Odd sticks his arm out and takes aim. "Laser Arrow!" The arrows hit but bounce off doing nothing. "I can't get its attention."

"Let me get you closer." S.S. already had the Overbike going as fast as it could and was just catching up to the Mega Tank. "Hold on to the other end." S.S. hands Odd the power pole. She positions herself so the pole is cradled between her arms and left leg. "Extend!" Odd flies out, hanging on to the power pole. He stops next to the Mega Tank.

"Good idea S.S. but what now?" Odd reaches out with his right hand and uses his claws on the Mega Tank with no result. "I hate these things!"

Ulrich is done running and decides to finish off the Mega Tank. He stops suddenly jumping in the air as the Mega Tank gets close to him. When Ulrich lands the Mega Tank stops, giving Ulrich the upper hand. "Let's see if you can swim!" Ulrich, using the strength given to him by the Jeremie Ghost, is able to push the Mega Tank into the pool. "Ha, looks like you swim as well as a bag of bricks." Ulrich stops after making that comment. "I have to remember that one." The Mega Tank opens up, charges a laser, and fires. "Oh no, I didn't think it would do that!" Ulrich backs away but notices that while the pool is draining the Mega Tank still can't escape. "Hey Jeremie, I did it."

"Good job Ulrich, the others are still trying to get to the Tower."

"How's Yumi doing?"

"She didn't come with us. She fell down and said her head was starting to hurt so she stayed behind." Jeremie goes to cancel the Ghost in Ulrich when Ulrich hears the sound of a Mega Tank charge again but notices the Mega Tank in the pool isn't charging up. He turns around and sees another Mega Tank!

"Jeremie there's another…" Ulrich doesn't get to finish as the Mega Tank fires. Ulrich tries to get out of the way but the beam catches his left leg. Spinning around from the force of the blast Ulrich flies into the draining pool. Ulrich tries to swim but can't, his left femur, the strongest bone in the human body has been broken by the blast.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie gets no response. "Hurry up guys I think Ulrich was hit by the Mega Tank!"

"I'm almost there." Aelita sees the Tower and was flying as fast as the Overwing could towards it. Before she gets there she sees trouble, a Dragon and two squads of Hornets. "Jeremie I, wait, never mind." Aelita continues charging towards the Tower.

"Never mind what?" Jeremie looks at the map. "There are too many monsters Aelita! You'll never make it!"

"Yes I will Jeremie, I have to." Aelita gets closer and closer. "Shimmer." She becomes invisible and jumps off the Overwing. The Overwing continues getting the attention of the Dragon and Hornets. They take the bait leaving the Tower unguarded.

"Brilliant Aelita!"

"What's so brilliant?" Odd and S.S. were still trying to figure out a way to slow down or stop the Mega Tank.

"Sanne knows Aelita can become invisible so when the monsters saw the Overwing flying by with no occupant she ordered them after the Overwing." The monsters stop following the Overwing and turn around going back to the Tower. "Me and my big mouth!" Sanne was listening and had heard every word.

"They can't see me." Aelita was still invisible and runs towards the Tower.

"This isn't working S.S. take me back." Odd could not figure a way to slow down or stop the Mega Tank.

"Ok, retract." The power pole goes back to normal and Odd gets back on the Overbike. "I see the Tower!"

"Aelita watch out!" The Mega Tank was going in a straight line, right for Aelita. "The Mega Tank, it's going to run you over!" Jeremie watches on the screen as the Mega Tank gets closer and closer to Aelita.

"How? It can't see me Jeremie." Aelita turns around and sees the Mega Tank coming fast. She runs to the right and the Mega Tank flies by.

"Ok just make it to the Tower!"

"Ulrich!" Yumi had followed the screams to the pool and sees a Mega Tank circling the pool. "Ulrich where are you?"

"Yumi, stay away." Ulrich was lying on the bottom of the drained pool. The Mega Tank in the pool is on the other side of the pool. Yumi sees the Mega Tank in the pool and screams in horror at the sight of Ulrich's broken mangled body.

"Stay away from him!" Yumi runs past the Mega Tank circling the pool and jumps into the pool. The Mega Tank opens up and gets ready to fire.

"Odd, S.S., distract the monsters, that's all I can tell you to do." Jeremie watches helpless as Aelita and his friends try to get to the Tower.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires as many as he can scattering the Hornets and Dragon. Odd's guided arrows end up hitting a couple of the Hornets but none of the leaders. "Jeremie I'm a sitting duck out here!" Odd was on the back of the Overbike and still felt weak from the Ghost being removed.

"Just keep it up until Aelita makes it to the Tower!" Jeremie looks at Aelita's data and becomes even more worried. "You're losing points from using the Shimmer, hurry or you'll run out!"

"I'm running Jeremie!" Aelita was getting annoyed by Jeremie. She knew she had to hurry. "Whoa!" The Dragon flies around the Tower firing lasers at random nearly hitting her.

"Aelita don't just stand there run!"

"Shut up Jeremie!" Aelita becomes visible. "I know I have to hurry! I have a Dragon blocking me not that you would know since you never come to Lyoko!" Aelita starts to spark as energy forms a shield around her. "I am doing my best but you sit there safe in your chair yelling at me!" A bolt of energy shoots out and destroys the Dragon. S.S. and Odd stop on the Overbike after seeing it.

"Jeremie yell at her again!" If Aelita got even madder she would do their job for them.

"Shut up Odd! He doesn't need any help in yelling at me! I do my best living on Earth after missing years of my life and here you are yelling at me!" A Hornet fires a laser at Aelita but the laser hits the wall of energy. "Leave me alone! I have to get to the Tower!" The field of energy surrounding Aelita expands destroying the closest Hornets. It moves around the Tower connecting Aelita to the Tower. She floats towards the Tower entering it.

"No, Yumi…" Ulrich had just seen Yumi get blasted by the Mega Tank. She had blocked the laser so it wouldn't hit him again but now she was hurt. "Leave her alone!" Ulrich crawls towards Yumi when the Mega Tank opens up and starts to charge for another blast. "No…" Ulrich was broken and helpless to protect Yumi. If there were more in the group he might have had help but there were only so many. The Mega Tank fires again aiming for Yumi, the laser moves closer and closer to Yumi…

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "Jeremie the Mega Tank had to of been seen by people, we have to do a return to the past." Aelita hangs her head. She had let her emotions control her and had nearly sabotaged the mission. If she hadn't taken control of the powers she would have attacked her friends instead of getting in the Tower.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes out and encompasses the Earth making everyone forget about the 'alien' invaders. Fixing the gym, the pool, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Jeremie I'm sorry I got mad at you." Aelita is apologizing to Jeremie in his room after the return.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you in the first place Aelita." Jeremie had panicked so badly while watching the map he himself had lost control. "You risk your life while I sit in a chair, you're right. But if I go to Lyoko then who would send the vehicles or watch out for the monsters?"

"I know Jeremie and that's why I shouldn't have yelled at you." Aelita hugs Jeremie and kisses him on the cheek.

Yumi and Ulrich are in the gym in the middle of training, where they were before the attack. "Yumi are you ok?"

"Of course I am Ulrich." The return to the past had healed every thing the Mega Tanks had done. "Or do you mean this?" Yumi points towards her head.

"Both." Ulrich lets his guard down. "You should have gone to Lyoko where it was safer."

"Keyword is safer. I could have been hurt there or here." Yumi takes the chance and gets Ulrich in a grip and flips him over. She lands on top of him. "But I am the safest here." She kisses Ulrich.

"Cheater." Ulrich kisses her back. "It was a close one, if we had more people I would have had help."

"I know." They had decided to agree with Jeremie. They needed an army not a rag tag group of guerrillas. Now it fell on Odd and S.S. There were three for an army, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie. There was one against, Aelita. How Odd and S.S. vote would either make an army or tie the vote.


End file.
